


【虫铁】Tony Stark没有心

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake
Summary: 半童话风AU｜私设注意凡人虫x天神铁，都市恋爱故事。1w+ HE一发完，饭后睡前读物，ooc预警





	【虫铁】Tony Stark没有心

虫铁月粮活动8.30

上一棒： @阿染 

下一棒： @沉默舆论 

半童话风AU｜私设注意

凡人虫x天神铁，都市恋爱故事。

1w+ HE一发完，饭后睡前读物，ooc预警

众所周知，Tony Stark没有心。

这是他存在已久的缺陷，虽然他具备无上的神格，但他没有心。他知道喜怒哀乐的定义，却从来无法感受到它们；当身边所有同伴都沉浸在强烈的情绪里时，他像是被无形的墙隔绝开来一样，即使距离得再近，他也不能够理解，他们突然的欢呼、怒吼、痛哭、微笑，都是为了什么。

他没有心。

他在天上游荡了许多年，寻找他的心。他疑心它被藏起来了，于是他曾翻遍了每一寸云；他也疑心它是蒸发了，于是他曾触过了每一滴雨；他还疑心它已被带走了，于是他曾问及了每一阵风；但是，没有人知道他的心在哪里，直到他变成一个拥有山羊胡的、漂亮的、富有魅力的存在，他还是没有找到心。

连夜莺都向他许诺，如果能够见到一颗丢失的心，一定会赶来告诉他。

“也许你应该到凡间去找一找？”Steve建议道，“这么多年了，你也已经能够确认，天上没有你的心。”

“我同意，当一条路走不通的时候，应该选择另一条。”Bruce说。

Strange装作不经意地瞥了Tony一下，“如果你想要回来——你自己就可以回来。”

雷霆之神则眨了个单眼，露出一个迷人的笑容：“或者让我的Mjolnir带你回来。”

然后他就被身后的Loki狠狠地撞了一下。

“在天上都找不到的东西，怎么可能会在凡间？”

主管神殿内外大小事务的女神Natasha翻了个白眼，说：“拜托，你在这里找得还不够久吗？Tony，你总是擅于作出新的尝试，我认为你确实应该到人间去找一找你遗失的心。”

我遗失的心。

他浓密且长的睫毛如受惊的蝴蝶般颤动了几下。良久，他才再度抬起眼：

“我知道了。”

“Hey Peter Parker. ”一个身材高挑的深肤色女孩笑着拍了拍Peter的左肩膀，但她却站在Peter的身后右侧，背着手。

Peter自然而然地往左侧转去，又立刻再向左转了九十度，微笑着望向刚完成一个应该被原谅的恶作剧的女孩：“Oh hey Liz, what are you doing here? ”

“我来找你，Michelle说或许你需要帮忙，而我正好有空。”

“非常感谢，Liz，”Peter走到小帐篷里，弯腰在储物箱中取了一身志愿者服出来，递到Liz手上：“有妳帮忙，一定能够超额完成的。”

Peter参加了春季的志愿者项目，内容是向路人宣传环保知识，时长为一周，每一天都必须收集齐50个易拉罐之类的可回收物，才能算是完成任务。

今天是项目的最后一天了，Peter用手背稍微抹了一下额上微微沁出的薄汗，从一位温和友好的老太太手里接过那个塑料瓶，他道完谢，转身便望见了小帐篷旁边站着个正在喝罐装速溶咖啡的男人。Peter连忙走过去，拍了拍那人的肩膀：“Excuse me, Sir? ”

那人漫不经心回过头来。正是春末，阳光极好，他就站在那片清淡的阳光里，侧着脑袋，手臂仍维持着半弯起来的姿势，打量着面前阻扰他喝咖啡的少年。

“What do you want, kid? ”

他纤长卷翘的睫毛上散落着春天清浅的阳光，勾勒出极高傲冷淡又优雅俊美的模样，随眨眼的动作晃动着，明明是轻盈的，却像利刃一般切割着少年的呼吸，Peter觉得，自与那人目光相交的第一秒起，他面前的空气就像随着时间的流动一点一点地消失一般，胸口中有种闷痛的感觉。

“……”

Tony修长的指尖在咖啡罐上敲打几下：“You want this? ”

他三两口将咖啡迅速地喝完了，右手随意地一扬，把罐子甩到了Peter怀里。

“Bye, kid. ”

这太奇怪了，他是说真的，为什么这个人会让他拥有这种奇妙至极的、微痛却甜蜜的感觉呢？应该是恋爱吗？但也太奇怪了，他不能基于这种感觉，就确信“I met someone”。

也许再见一面，就能够知道这究竟是为什么？

但他是谁？

他要去哪里？

他只对我说了三句话，而这三句话，他对谁都可以说。

“你怎么了，Peter? ”清理场地的时候Liz善意地戳戳走神的Peter，“你还好吗？”

“Well——I am fine, thanks, ”Peter有点抱歉地笑了笑，接过她手上的纸箱，“今天辛苦妳了，我向妳表示最真诚的谢意。”

Liz摸了摸左耳，那里有一小个耳洞痕迹，“我的生日宴会，你会来吗？”

妳希望我来吗？

他应该这么问一问的，说不定他跟Liz的关系会因此而有所进展呢。如果Ned在，他一定会将自己，推向她。

我喜欢她很久了，不是吗？

但Peter终究还是什么都没问，他微笑着说：“我会去为妳庆祝的。”

他很快就得到了与那个人再见一面的机会。上天，这还是需要感谢好女孩Liz与他的鸽友Ned，这一日他本来是约了Ned去为Liz挑选生日礼物，当他在商场门口给Ned打第五个电话的时候，忙线了大半个小时的电话好不容易终于接通了。

“Hello……Peter? ”

“Ned, where are you? ”

“Lunching with my Uncle, what’s up? ”

Peter深呼了一口气：“Liz下周生日，你说今天要跟我出门的，你忘了么？”

于是他的好兄弟在电话那头转过脑袋背着长辈们无声地骂了一句“damn it”，然后微笑着说：“Call you back. ”

片刻之后，Ned的电话打了回来，他的口气很是心虚：“Sorry, I……”

“Got it. ”Peter能从Ned垂头丧气的声音里想象得到自己的好朋友已经如何地努力过，“Never mind. ”

按下通话终止键的那一刻Peter居然不自觉地松了一口气。Ned三天前就一直提醒他要好好地准备Liz的生日礼物，但是Peter自己却并没有很在意，如果不是Ned周四跟他强调了好几遍周日必须出门，他就真的打算亲自做个蛋糕来表达一下祝贺的心意而已。

算了，不计较了，空调挺凉快的。

偶尔他也喜欢戴着耳机独自一人默不作声地跟在人群后面，音乐会使他感受到平静。Ned却仍然理解不了他的这个习惯，认为这样的Peter Parker太孤独了，所以无论做什么都带上他。

Ned是个善良的人。Peter的手指在屏幕上滑动，选了一首轻快的歌，小声地哼唱出来。

班上的中国留学生说他们国内有两句老话，很有意思，叫做“来都来了，大过年的。”据说只要这样说，无论是多暴躁的人都能立刻平静下来。虽然Peter还没有体验过中国人的春节，也就是“过年”，不过他还是觉得很有道理，至少前半句已经得到了印证：按照他的习惯，原本Ned鸽了他他就应该立刻回家的，但今天他不愿意，今天的Peter Parker不愿意就这样空着手回家。

有时候，就应该顺着命运的安排，坚持一下试试看。

所以当他在一个精品店里看到那个人的时候，他的心脏猛地一跳，告诉自己，今天来对了。

“Hey, ”被拍了拍肩膀的男人转过身来，“是你？”

“是我，先生。”

“噢。”他淡淡地，“Tony. ”

Peter着实是愣了好几秒才反应过来，他说的是自己的名字。

“I am Peter, Peter Parker. ”

Tony点点头，“Peter. ”然后他又扭过头去，望着玻璃橱窗里一列列琳琅满目的心型饰品，眉毛不自觉地蹙起来。

“怎么了？您在找寻些什么东西？”

“A heart. ”Tony有点不耐烦地推了推墨镜，“他们问我想要什么，我说我想要一颗心，他们就把我领进来了。”

一颗心？

Peter想，这个人真的很奇怪。

连遇到他的自己，都变得奇怪起来。

“您想要怎样的心？”Peter比划了几下，“这么大的？这么大的？还是这——么大的？”

Tony却没有因为少年笨拙的玩笑而感到高兴，他摘下墨镜，垂着眼睫，Peter能够清楚地看到他线条凌厉却又柔雅的迷人侧脸：“我想要……我的心。”

Peter眨眨眼。

噢，原来这家伙是失恋了啊。

他有点酸酸的，也有点痛。

但这没关系，他又马上振作起来，这没有关系，这就意味着他们之间不是什么都不可能的。

“我知道应该怎样找到心，您愿意跟着我走吗？”

Tony摸了摸下巴。他打量了少年好几眼，明明不过数秒而已，Peter却觉得时光已经流逝了太多太多，像千百年那样长。

过于难堪了。Peter的脸颊微微涨红起来，被这个人拒绝的可能随着犹豫的时间而不断增加，令Peter越来越难堪，连呼吸都困难。

我……我太莽撞了。

直到很久之后他才慢慢学会了与自己握手言和，终于可以将“人总会在某个瞬间意识到自己在一些方面能力不足”作为原因原谅自己。但是当前，Peter只是懊悔，为什么自己不能做得更好？

我应该做得更好的。

他会怀疑我吗？他会拒绝我吗？

在Peter想要再开一个玩笑打破尴尬并逃走之前，神明给了少年第一个答案。

“Let’s go right now. ”

Peter带Tony去的第一个地方，是当天的机器人科技博览会。

不会有人能够拒绝金属的、会变形的、很能打的机器人！

Tony与Peter随着喧闹嘈杂的人群缓慢地进入露天展厅，在湛蓝的天空之下，硕大会场的中央摆放着各种各样的以红与金为主要配色的机器人，陈列位置并不固定，但恰到好处地分隔出一小片一小片赏玩区，看似随意却毫不散乱。

Tony伸出手来触摸那些被公开展示并允许试用的机器人，Peter在旁边悄悄地盯着他看。

背后传来儿童追逐嬉笑的声音，交杂在游客们的欢笑或低语里。展厅外纽约的大街上车流来去不会停息，但万千灯火中，我只看见你。

“Nice work, kid. ”

“我不是孩子了。”Peter固执地说。

“你是的。”Tony心情很好似的，“我可不敢告诉你我跟你之间相差了多少岁，不过你已经知道了我的名字。”

“就叫我Tony吧。”

他头都不回地顺着地上的方向指示贴往广场的另一边去了，所以他没有看见，身后的少年并未跟上来。

“我不是孩子了。”Peter望着那个人远去的背影，手不自觉地背在身后，并咬住了嘴唇。

这是他不自信的表现，他知道的，从Tony对他说第一句话开始，他就知道他们之间相距甚远。

他将左手从深灰色卫衣后面抽了出来，向着Tony的肩膀轻轻举起，五指以极微小的弧度蜷缩了一下。

我触不到您，先生。

但他又笑了。这太傻了，不是吗？

“妈妈，我喜欢这个！”

一个小男孩捧着手中的遥控器，经过Peter身边的时候不小心摔了一跤，正好扑在一只银色涂装的机器人上。机器人慢悠悠地前后晃动几下，竟直直地向前倒去，仿佛下一秒就要砸在那个小男孩的身上。Peter的身体率先作出反应，他立刻将小男孩推离了好几米远，并用双手托住了快要压在他身上的机器人。

“快走！”

小男孩坐倒在地上，手里还拿着那个遥控器。

在他哭出来之前，Peter喝止住了他：“眼泪是不能改变任何事的，请你去将工作人员都叫过来！”

男孩抽了抽鼻子，眼睛还是红的，作不出什么反应来。

Peter手臂上的青筋暴起，皮肤都发红起来，额上的汗顺着脖颈滑进领口深处，有的滴到了地上。所幸地面非常粗糙，不至于让Peter滑倒，否则这个机器人一定可以压断他的脊椎，他极可能当场死亡。

“Go! ”

男孩爬起身来，向呼叫中心跑去，声音里仍带着哭腔，却比从前坚定：“Hold on please! ”

其他游客也过来帮忙，但这个机器人实在太重了，几个成年男性都没有办法将它放回原位。

“Kid? ”

听到Tony的声音，Peter努力睁大被汗水模糊的眼睛，手臂都变得有些酸软下来，他一时吃力不住，掌心一滑，银色金属即将压覆于他的全身。

“Get out! ”

另外几位游客不知道这个勇敢的少年是怎么了，但他们都条件反射地松了手，于是所有的重量又回到了Peter手上。

“快离开！”Peter咬着牙，“不要……伤害到你们！”

“Peter! ”

失去意识之前，他看到的是那个人担心的脸。

“……他会没事的。”

“整整一天……他还是没有醒来……”

“他会没事的。”

然后是一阵难以听清的安慰。

Peter自无尽的黑暗中睁开双眼，这时候病房外已经没有任何人了。Tony坐在他的床边，清脆地咬着一个苹果，看到终于苏醒的Peter，他挑了挑眉，嘴角扬起极好看的弧度：“醒了？”

Peter很难准确地描述自己现在的心情。

我等了许久，在黑暗中走了那么远；您就站在道路尽头，身后是永恒的光明。

先生。

“Nice work, kid. ”Tony又咬了一口，“你做得太棒了，但是我希望你能够向我承诺，再也不要以自己的性命来交换别人的性命。”

少年定定的，没有反应。Tony叹了口气：“我的意思是……有些事情存在你无法把控的风险，以后遇到这种事，请交给有经验的大人。”

Peter还是不说话，Tony才终于觉察到些什么，他倾上前去，伸手去摸少年的额头：“你怎么了？”

他又自言自语道：“没发烧啊。”

在他的手离开少年的额头之前，“啪”的一声，Peter稳稳地握住了他的手腕。两人的距离一时停留在了一个暧昧的位置。仿佛只需要稍微地抬起眼睛，就能够感受到对方纤长的睫毛像细小刷子一样从自己的鼻尖前方扫过，Peter甚至已经产生了一种酥麻柔痒的幻觉。

“Tony. ”

Tony有些讶异，这是Peter第一次叫他的名字。

少年的声音有点低哑，可能是刚醒来的缘故：“您可以给我一个拥抱吗？”

“……”

“拜托您了。”

Tony无措地眨眨眼。他不知道Peter这个特殊的要求是什么意思，但他并不打算拒绝。

“Well……if you want to. ”

Peter看着他将另一只手上的苹果放到桌子上，顺便还扯了一张纸巾擦拭手指。

我的视线连一分一秒，都不愿意离开您。

神明将他所怜爱的世人紧拥在怀抱里。于是Peter能够闻到，Tony身上淡淡的香味，有仍未完全散去的清甜的水果香味，有他常喝的冰摩卡的咖啡香味，甚至还有不久前吸过烟所留下的烟草味，而将这些味道温柔地交融在一起的，是自己最爱的雏菊味道。

“Oh, that’s nice. ”Peter闷闷地说，“我感受到了，我还活着。”

“要记住我说过的话。”Tony将少年温热的身体抱得更紧，“……你还要记得给Aunt May打个电话。”

“好的……等等，您认识我婶婶？”

Tony又叹了口气：“她非常担心。”

早在Peter醒来之前，赶到医院来的May Parker已经哭得不成样子，靠在走廊玻璃上的Tony束手无策，只能给她递了一张又一张的纸巾，并告诉她Peter没有大碍。

“是我没有保护好你。”

Tony轻轻地推开Peter，“你再休息一下，我为你准备一些清淡的食物。”

傍晚的时候Aunt May始终还是来了，尽管Peter在电话强调了很多遍他没事，让她一下班就回家休息，但May还是来了，并且带着也许不太美味的晚餐。

“不，May，我已经吃过了，”Peter歉意地笑笑，“谢谢妳，我跟Tony待在一起，妳可以放心的。”

“Tony? ”May小心地看了一眼正在阳台上看星星的男人的背影，“他到底是谁？”

“……我的一个新朋友。”Peter说，“他是一个很棒的人。”

“他将你送到这种贵宾病房，在我到达之前一直都在这里照顾你，”May有些为难地说，“虽说我不介意，但是你们……”

“不是的。”Peter突然变得落寞起来，“我们……不是的。”

“那……就好。”May也垂着眼，“我没有别的意思，我只是觉得，我不认识他，但他对你太好了。”

Peter还想说些什么，May故作轻松地转移了话题：“你这个坏孩子，怎么又在科技博览会上受伤了？”

“这次顽皮的坏孩子并不是我！”Peter笑了，“我怎么还敢做出那么莽撞幼稚的事情呢。”

十年前，Peter在另一个科技博览会上也发生过类似的事情，他差点死在展品倒下的意外里。幸运的是，当时有一个非常勇敢的人，将他救了下来。只可惜，别说细节，连大概是发生了什么他都记不清楚了。他只能勉强回忆起，那个人的身上有非常好闻的味道，而且，那个人的模样好看极了。

在吃了May一大顿巴掌炒屁股肉之后，他决心必须要做一个乖孩子，不再给别人添麻烦，更要学会为别人解决麻烦。老天，如果不是他坚持健身，或者说当时在那个孩子身边的不是他，这次意外的后果简直不堪设想。

“May，我睡了很久吗？”

May竖起一根食指：“一天一夜。”

Peter有些不可置信地望着她。

我……睡了这么久？

“跟十年前一样，亲爱的，”May说，“也许我应该从此不再让你参加任何博览会。老天，如果还有下一次，同样的幸运还会再降临在你身上吗？”

Peter却蹙了蹙眉：“确实不像是巧合，我缺失了两次意外获救的记忆。我不知道自己是怎样活下来的，这简直太奇怪了。”

他的眼睛不自觉地看向阳台上握着酒杯的Tony。

这个人也很奇怪，居然会在病人的房间里喝酒。

遇到这个人的自己，是不是也很奇怪呢？他不知道为什么自己会那样关注Tony，想跟Tony待在一起，想和Tony随意地聊聊天，想看到Tony的笑，想让Tony快乐。

Peter带Tony去的第二个地方，是自己最喜欢的图书馆。

修长指尖在排列得整齐的书本中游走，不时抽出某一本，翻看两页。Peter坐在桌子后面，无声地吸着加冰的大杯果汁，并望着木质书架之间惬意地感受宁静时光的Tony。盛夏午后的窗外有满满一束阳光照射进来，空气中久久地浮动着细小的尘粒，室内的空调送出凉爽的风。

他并不觉得来这里是无聊的，这真是太好了。Peter想。

这个夏天他们渐渐变得互相熟悉，Peter希望将自己的全部的美好的事物都分享给Tony，也许，其中会有某一件，能够留下他。Peter得到了Tony的联系方式，一个电话号码，但更多的时候，这个电话号码是打不通的。通常都是由少年给他发相当数量的短信，告诉他纽约哪个街边的花开了，告诉他下课时在门口遇到一只棕色的猫，告诉他新公园的什么角落藏着卖美味冰淇淋的店铺。

然后男人就会给他回电。

“Kid，我的心呢？”

Tony咬了一口芝士汉堡，盯着对面的少年。

“你的心？”

“你不是要带我去寻找我的心吗？”

Peter的心却一下子缩得死紧，他艰难地说：“是……是啊。”

“一个夏天，”Tony歪了歪头，“这一个夏天，我们一起冲过浪，爬过山，吃过最棒的冰淇淋，你还送给我很多奇怪的小玩意……但你明明说过要带我去找心的。”

“……”

Tony的眼神开始带有一些怀疑。“你在骗我？”

“不是的！”Peter站起来，“我绝不骗你！”

“Calm down, calm down, kid, ”Tony将汉堡叼在嘴里举起双手，掌心面向Peter，“我没有别的意思，只是……”

“……我会给你的。”

Peter不容他拒绝，直接发出邀请：“明天晚上，到海滩来。”

他顿了顿，轻轻地闭上眼睛，终于还是加上了一个词：“Please? ”

一秒，两秒，三秒。 

三十秒，六十秒，一百二十秒。

他等了许久，神明并没有给他答案。在一段令人窒息的沉默过后，Peter苦涩地睁开眼，却被盯着他看的Tony吓了一跳。

“要说什么就看着我说。”

Tony吸了一大口冰可乐，“我还以为你睡着了。”

“我……”

“Okay. ”

Peter张了张嘴，什么都没说出来。说实话，在他闭着眼睛等待的时候，Tony一直都不肯说一个字，他甚至觉得Tony是不是已经走了。

“你答应了？”Peter小心翼翼地确认。

Tony却瞟了他一眼，忍住想要说刻薄话的冲动，向少年重复了一遍：“我答应了。”

月光是不会说话的情人。

夜幕降临，繁星烁烁，温柔的海浪轻轻地拍打在脚背上，Tony踩着软软的沙子，留下一个个脚印，然后被海水冲刷开去，了无痕迹。 * 

“我用什么才能留住你？”Peter突然说。

我用什么才能留住你？ 

我给你瘦落的街道、绝望的落日、荒郊的月亮。 

我给你一个久久地望着孤月的人的悲哀。

我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。

我给你我设法保全的我自己的核心——不营字造句，不和梦想交易，不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的核心。

我给你，早在你出生前多年的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆。

我给你关于你自己的解释，关于你自己的理论，你自己的真实而惊人的消息。

我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴；我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你。 *

微咸的海风带着夏夜最初的心动，从Tony的颊边一拂而过，使他的额发晃动起来。

“告诉我，先生，跟我在一起的时候，您快乐吗？”

Tony不明白Peter为什么要念诗，但他说：“我很快乐。”

“心的存在，是为了感受快乐。”

Peter站到他面前，凝视神明的双眼。夏夜的海水竟仍带着一点温热，永不停息般地打在他与他的小腿上，包含无限的温柔、甜蜜的暧昧与苦涩的暗恋。Peter忍不住伸出手，指尖轻轻地触在他神明的脸上，只有这样才能让他感觉到彼此的距离在此刻是那样地短。

我触碰到您了，先生。

“您是我的整个盛夏。”

“您告诉我，您已经感受到了快乐。”

“您对于我而言是怎样的存在，我不知道，先生，但当我看到您，我就希望您能够快乐。所以，我愿意想尽一切办法，付出所有心意，来让您快乐。”

“Tony! ”

Steve背对着开门的声音打了个招呼，头都不回地继续煎着牛排，Tony应了一句，将钥匙往沙发上丢。在那串两磅重的钥匙落在沙发上之前，一只纤细却充满力量的手接住了它。

Natasha慵懒地从沙发上坐起来：“Tony，乱丢东西不是一个好习惯。”

“你们来做什么？”

“Thor来找Loki，Strange来看看凡间的魔法传承，我跟Bruce来找你，Steve——”Natasha望了厨房一眼，Steve背对着他们伸出左手在空气中晃了晃：“我来做饭。”

Tony无所谓地耸了耸肩膀。

Clint吃着爆米花问：“在凡间感觉怎么样？”

然后Natasha一把夺过了爆米花桶：“这不是我们来的重点——Tony，你找到你的心了吗？”

Clint很清楚他已经不可能从Natasha手里拿到一颗爆米花了。Bruce拍了拍Clint的肩膀，揽着他到Tony的房间里去；Tony来凡间的时候，将神殿里很多宝具都带了下来，并做了相当大的改进。老天，他们可太感兴趣了。

Tony刚想否认，门铃就响了。

“I am sorry, Tony, I have to tell……”

“Hey. ”

Peter的话只说了一半，在他面前的是一位美丽迷人的红发女士，眼角眉梢都是成熟与万种风情。她身后不远处的Tony自沙发上站起身来，不耐烦地问了一句：“Who? ”

于是Peter的话就再也没有办法说下去，他只能艰难地点头致意，干巴巴地道：“我走错了。”

他背过身去，夜色仿佛是浓重的悲哀。

“Wait……”

Natasha没能叫住少年，望着那个孤单的背影慢慢远去，她关上门。

“是一个孩子，”她说，“他说他走错了。”

“这种事常有，是你们让我低调一点住在这种平民小区里的。”

但他叫了你的名字。

Natasha的猜测与Strange的预言仍需要一点时间证实，所以她并没有立刻讲出这件事。

“晚餐好了，”Steve端着鸡肉与牛排走到餐桌前，“谁来帮我叫一下Buck？”

“没有人会去叫你的Buck，这件事只有你能做。”Natasha饮了一口红酒，Steve摘下围裙上楼去了。

“Hey. ”

“Who? ”

两个人，两句话，两个字。

原来他不答应跟我交往，是有原因的。

他喜欢的不是我。

这个认知让Peter喘不过气来。

他今晚其实是来道歉的。不久前他终于以他所能想到的最秘密的方式向Tony告白了，但对方却好像根本不在意一般，只是说：

You don't understand me, so do I.

“我不会请求您现在就给我答案，”他说，“您没有立刻拒绝，已经是很好的答案了。”

Tony嘴上说着“噢”，但实际上，这几天，他都没有主动联系过Peter。这一整个夏天，Peter都在拼尽全力地融入他的生活，Tony也渐渐地愿意给他打电话了。而在那个夜晚过后，一切都回到了起点，Peter不敢联系他，他更没有联系Peter。

不，比起点更糟，至少在彼此都是陌生人的时候，我从不会这样苦涩而迫切地渴望与期待。

But I met someone. 

他抬起头来，满天繁星熠熠，闪烁不定。

“又有什么用呢，”Peter自嘲般地笑笑，“每一颗星星都是孤独的。”

Tony感觉到不对劲是在三天后。当Natasha对他说，所有同伴都即将返回神殿的时候，Tony的第一反应是给Peter打个电话，问问Peter最近有没有什么新奇的活动。

电话响了三秒，少年的声音自话筒的另一边传来：“Hello? ”

“Hey kid, it’s me. ”

Peter楞了一下，然后说：“Tony? ”

“Yep. ”Tony想了想，这是他家的座机，Peter没见过这个号码也是正常的，“我想……”

“抱歉，我现在有点事要忙，再联系，”Peter还是像从前一样，轻轻地加了一句，“Please? ” 

“No, it’s me, are you kidding me? ”Tony什么都来不及说，“I……” *

他隐约听到电话的另一边有一个女声在呼唤Peter的名字，Peter应了一声，然后说：“Bye, Tony. ” 

话筒里传来被挂断之后的忙音。

他握着话筒，定定地站着，而Natasha也默契地嚼着巧克力，什么都没问。

“……Nat. ”

“What’s wrong? ”

他说：“我是不是又失去了什么东西？”

秋天来了，街边曾开过花的大树落下发黄的叶子，棕色的猫跟随主人一起搬到了另一座公寓，那里看不见学校与公园；萧瑟的风卷起塑料袋与灰尘，卖美味冰淇淋的店铺开始售卖热气腾腾的奶酪卷面包。路上已经没有多少游客，生活在这个城市的人们行色匆匆。Peter穿着深色的格子大衣，头发蓬蓬的，并未刻意打理，他为流逝的时间而惋惜，叹一口气，双手插在口袋里。

这个夏天终究还是过去了。

May说他好像突然就长大了一样，打扮与谈吐都在向一个真正的大人靠拢。她不知道的是，Peter已经经历了一段失败的感情——好吧，是失败的单向恋情，但连他自己都不得不承认，他的思维方式与外在的行为表现都已经变得更成熟。

成长。先生，这是您给予我的唯一。

他垂着眼，正想离开，背后却传来一个他再熟悉不过的声音。

“Peter. ”

Peter回过头，道路的尽头站着那个人，他在微笑，身后是耀眼却不灼目的阳光。

“Peter. ”

他曾经觉得，他与Tony之间存在他如何努力也无法跨越的距离。

现在，神明向信徒走近了。

“Peter. ”

Peter突然想到，这是不是Tony第一次如此频繁地呼唤我的名字呢？

“你很久都没有来找我了。”

您会想念我吗？

“我很想念你。”

And I realized I loved you, in the fall.

意识到我爱你，已经是深秋。 *

在他们相遇的第三个季节，神明终于又给了他一个确切的答案。

“我说我要寻找我的心，并不是骗你的，在岁月流转中，我遗失了我的心。”

Tony深呼了一口气，“而现在，我重新拥有了一颗心。”

十年前，Tony也曾经路过纽约，并在一个科技博览会上救了一个孩子。

“当时他伤得太重，我来到他身旁的时候已经没有办法使他的心脏重新跳动。”

Tony将他的心换给了那个孩子，并在这颗心上设下了咒语，令所有人都忘记这场意外，包括他自己。

Peter终于知道为什么在第一次与Tony见面时，心脏既甜蜜又苦痛。

因为在自己面前的，是这颗心脏真正的主人啊。

“Natasha的感知非常敏锐，加上Strange的占星术，才终于让我想起来这件事。”

在我不知道的时候，我已经将心赠与你。

“很巧，”少年的声音微微颤抖，“我也是。”

当Tony牵着Peter的手出现在同伴们面前时，最先翻白眼的是Natasha。

“你真的有这么无聊吗？设这种只有你自己才能解开的咒语，要不是我们‘绕路’，找到了别的方法，你们根本不可能知道真相！”

“Nice work, kid. ”Clint吹了个口哨，“那么，Tony，你要怎样拿回你的心？”

Tony流浪了许久，寻找他的心。而现在，他终于找到了。

“我可以……”Peter忐忑地想要提出些什么建议，而Tony捏了捏他的手心：“No. ”

“他已经给了我一颗心。”Tony说。

你已经给了我一颗心。

我必须纠正你，心并不只是用来感受快乐的。心，应当可以感受得到所有感情：你微笑的时候，我感到喜悦；你受伤的时候，我感到愤怒；你昏迷的时候，我感到悲伤；你对我说你喜欢我的时候，我感到快乐。

所以你明白了吗？我所有的感情，都倾注于你。

Tony望向Peter，对着他的男孩重复一遍：“你已经给了我一颗心。”

“……”

“记住了吗？要说话的时候，必须看着我说。”

Peter笑了，“您说过的每一句话，我都记得。”

我们之间相差了何止一个十年，我们无法计算彼此错过了多远，但既然命运给了我机会，我就必须抓紧你，再也不会放手。

于是Peter做了一件几乎让在场的所有人都大跌眼镜的事，他郑重地拉着Tony的手，身子微微前倾，亲吻他的爱。

嘴唇相碰的那一刻，Peter才恍然醒觉，现在也许不是一个接吻的好时机。

他连忙松开Tony，并后退了一步：“抱歉，先生，我……”

我太想要亲吻您了。

但是，让包括Peter在内的所有人都更吃惊的是，Tony握住Peter的手腕将少年重新拉近，并延续这个吻。

“It’s too late to apologize……but it’s time to love you.” *

END.

* 出处/灵感来源：Cecile Corbel——《En Lar Mar》

博尔赫斯——《我用什么才能留住你》

没人不知道这是RPS糖吧？？？

Taylor Swift——《Back to December》

OneRepublic——《Apologize》

文风这种东西问就没有。

是承诺过的love story，尽力了，毕生的浪漫用在cp上了。

不喜欢不准说，谁敢ky老子老子就拉黑谁。

也不要吐槽我的塑料英语QAQ

亲亲所有看到这里的小可爱❤


End file.
